


My Only Wish (This Year)

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Young Draco Malfoy, a very merry drarry christmas, day thirteen of twenty-five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day thirteen- a six year old draco asks his parents to get him harry potter for christmas
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	My Only Wish (This Year)

**Author's Note:**

> day thirteen of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

For years Draco had heard about Harry Potter, and all the amazing things he had done. Vanquishing the Dark Lord and surviving the killing curse. In Draco’s opinion there wasn’t anyone better in the world than Harry Potter. Of course, Draco had never met Harry Potter before, but he was sure that Harry was the best!

So, in his six-year-old brilliance, Draco decided that he was going to ask his parents to get him Harry Potter for Christmas. He wasn’t quite sure how they would get Harry to him, but was sure his parents could figure it out. They were adults after all, and adults seemed to always be able to get things done.

It was evening, after dinner but before Draco’s bedtime, and a couple weeks until Christmas when he approached his parents to ask for his wish. They were seated in the drawing room, each with a glass of wine in hand, when Draco found them. Each of them had been reading, but Narcissa had put down her book and wine glass upon Draco’s entrance into the room, while Lucius continued to read, still holding his glass.

“Mother,” greeted Draco as he hopped up on the sofa next to Narcissa, “I know what I want for Christmas.”

“You do?” Narcissa asked politely, “And what is that, darling?”

“Harry Potter!”

“Excuse me?” asked Narcissa as her eyebrows raised in shock, which made her forehead crease, “You wish to have Harry Potter for Christmas?” Narcissa asked for clarification, to which she received an enthusiastic nod. “And why, may I ask, do you want Harry Potter for Christmas?”

“So I can marry him!” said Draco brightly.

“Draco, honey,” started Narcissa gently, “you can’t marry Harry Potter. I’m sorry.”

“But why not?!” Draco asked in a whining tone.

Narcissa frowned, she hated when her son took that tone, it always meant he was really upset. And that usually led to a tantrum that none could stop. “Well, darling, you’re six years old, and six year olds can’t get married. I’m sorry.”

“But I want to marry him!” whined Draco, his eyes starting to well with tears, “Father, I can get Harry Potter for Christmas, right? So I can marry him?”

Lucius, not looking up from the book he was still reading, gave a vague wave of his hand, “Yeah, sure. Have as many Harry Potters as you want,” he said absently.

A bright expression of joy then overtook Draco’s face as the tears suddenly stopped. “Thank you, Father!” shouted Draco in excitement before giving his father a quick hug then leaving.

“Lucius!” admonished Narcissa with a sour expression on her face.

“What?” asked the man, finally looking up from his book to meet his wife’s gaze, “What did I do?” he asked, his eyes wide.

~ * * * ~

“You- you really asked your parents if you could marry me when you were six?” asked Harry through a fit of giggles.

“Yes,” ground out Draco, “and it was very traumatic when you weren’t at the Manor on Christmas morning.”

The two of them had just spent Christmas with both of their respective families, but were now back at their flat. When they were at Malfoy Manor though, Narcissa had brought up an incident in which Draco had asked to get Harry Potter for Christmas. At the time Draco had shushed his mother and quickly changed conversation topics, effectively making everyone forget about it. Now that they were back at their flat though, Harry had demanded Draco tell the tale.

“I’m sure it was,” drawled Harry in amusement.

“Oh, shut up!” snapped Draco as he hit Harry with a pillow, “I was six! I’m sure you would have reacted similarly if that had happened to you.”

“I don’t know, you’ve always been more dramatic than me,” said Harry, but Draco hit him with the pillow again, “Okay- okay! Okay!” said Harry while laughing, “I’ll stop. But, you did get me in the end, didn’t you?” asked Harry rhetorically, showing Draco the wedding ring he had put there just five months previous.

Draco huffed out a small laugh and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I did.” he said fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day fourteen!


End file.
